<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep is for the weak's safety by DGshoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105257">Sleep is for the weak's safety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGshoe/pseuds/DGshoe'>DGshoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Crack, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGshoe/pseuds/DGshoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Player sleeps shouldn't be this surprising, should it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Red is a family</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep is for the weak's safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So! My little sister dragged me into yet another fandom that I'm now obsessed with.</p>
<p>This is my first attempt at crack, so I hope it all goes well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright guys, I'll turn in for the night.” Aiden said with a yawn.</p>
<p>“Wait a moment there.” Came Zack's voice somewhere in the background, and suddenly he yanked the laptop from Carmen's hands, “You actually sleep?”</p>
<p>Should he facepalm now, or let Shadow-san do it for him?</p>
<p>“Of course he does!” Shouted Ivy from the part of their new HQ she made into her workstation, “his parents think he's a normal teenager, remember? Not the super cool hacker that works with ‘The Elusive Carmen Sandiego.’”</p>
<p>And certainly not because Aiden was a teenager and needed an actual sleep schedule so he didn't collapse during a heist, especially since Carmen constantly moved through timezones.</p>
<p>Shadow-san popped up behind Zack. “Regardless, rest is an important part of our operation.” Finally! A sensible person! “Although, this is the first time you mention sleep while talking to us.”</p>
<p>Why did Aiden agree with Shadow-san joining the team, again? Oh, right, he's a ninja.</p>
<p>“I don't think you slept much the last few weeks yourself, though, Shadow-san.” Understandable, with Carmen unable to go out in the field, but it didn't take the satisfaction of calling him out on it.</p>
<p>At last, Carmen takes her laptop back, ready to help her friend out of this hardship. “This doesn't have anything to do with you buying an industrial coffee maker, right, Player?”</p>
<p>Or just join them aboard the “Since when does Player sleep?” bandwagon. Carmen Sandiego is truly a treacherous individual, and a terrible influence on his innocent teenager mind.</p>
<p>“I invoke my right to remain silent.” And as if responding to a survival instinct, Aiden yawned, punctuating his current need to flop on his bed and stay out cold for the next few hours. Carmen laughed.</p>
<p>“Okay, we get it. Good night.” She answered.</p>
<p>“Sleep tight!” Ivy shouted.</p>
<p>“Don't let the bed bugs bite!” Zack said.</p><hr/>
<p>“An industrial coffee maker?” Shadow-san asked after she turned off the laptop.</p>
<p>“Believe me, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near Player if he hasn't drank his coffee.” Carmen sighed. “I think not even VILE would survive that.”</p>
<p>“Still, isn't him too young for that?” Zack decided to ask.</p>
<p>“I stayed at his house for a while.” She said with a slightly concerned expression. “He usually had a custom energy drink. I used it to explode a VILE base once.”</p>
<p>The realization on Zack's face was worth a thousand words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>